familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Extension:Semantic Drilldown
Coding in Discourse DB example The example of filters from the Mediawiki page, http://discoursedb.org/w/index.php?title=Category:Sources&action=edit, has the following coding: __SHOWINDRILLDOWN__ The following are the publications and other sources cited within Discourse DB. This category uses the form Has default form::Source. It uses the filters Has filter::Filter:Type, Has filter::Filter:Circulation and Has filter::Filter:Country. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Current problems My guess at what has happened to the SMW extensions is as follows: (1) as I recall, some years ago, when there was a lot of correspondence with Central Wikia about server loads, the SMW data was moved to a different server (do we have a link to that discussion?). This would have required a patch to the SMW extensions (including drilldown). :::Forum:SMW on Familypedia (2) in the middle of last year, the SMW extension was upgraded but all our data mysteriously disappeared. I think that was because the patch mentioned above had been forgotten, and we got the unpatched version, so we were no longer accessing the (then) existing SMW data. (3) "Semantic Drilldown" seems to be seeing very old data, but no new data. I suspect that it was not upgraded last year, so that it is still the patched version, using SMW data that is not being updated any more. If this is true, then we need the patch removed from the Drilldown extension. If we ask, we have to hope that they don't decide to re-apply the patch to all the extensions, or we will lose all our SMW data again. Thurstan (talk) 04:21, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Point (3) above may be the key to what I reported to Wikia a day or two ago: "BrowseData (the heart of Semantic Drilldown) should list real pages that conform with specified criteria. In the attached example, it displays only a redirect, not the resulting real article. That article mas moved several months ago then edited twice. The real article shows in the category but the Special:BrowseData shows only the redirect." That was related to a very small category that Thurstan had edited by adding the filter stuff. Tim's response was that he would refer it to the techies. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Surname categories Thurstan and I have slightly extended the drilldown that Phlox started with Category:Smith (surname). I've made a couple of edits to the wording on that category. More edits may be desirable before we do dozens of them. Current coding (not too unlike the DB at the top of this page): *'Filter on birth date and location' *This category uses the filters Has filter::Filter:Birth period, Has filter::Filter:Locality of Birth and Has filter::Filter:Nation of Birth *This category has the drilldown title Has drilldown title::Narrowing down persons with surname: Smith category:filtered pages I suggest that we hide the second and third lines because they don't help users who just want to get to the results. I still haven't checked all possible clicks with Smith. I've a feeling I was getting bad results with the "nation" one, but my internet was playing up. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:15, April 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, testing and recording a bit: First, click the first time period, which says it contains 6 pages; we get a display rather like this: Smith (surname) > Birth period: 1501 - 1700 Click on one or more items below to narrow your results. Birth period: (Click arrow to add another value) Birth locality: Christ Church, Virginia (1) · New Castle, Delaware (1) · Newton, Massachusetts (1) Birth Nation: United States (2) View (previous 500 | next 500) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) 1 S Abigail Smith (1697-1786) Margaret Smith (c1658-bef1703) 2 S cont. Mary Smith (1665-?) Sarah Smith (c1692-1735) 3 S cont. Shubael Smith (1692-1769) Dinnertime. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:24, April 5, 2013 (UTC)